


Simbólico.

by akxmin



Series: El Mago y su Emperador. [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era absurdo, y se sentía incapaz de decir que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simbólico.

 

Nash me rodeó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él aún más, mientras mantenía una charla amena con su mejor amigo, Jason. Yo sacudí la cabeza y noté que me había ido por las nubes con mi mente y necesitaba un poco de aire. Y un cigarrillo. Además, Nash estaba hablando con Jason, no quería quedarme como idiota mirando sus labios. Definitivamente, necesitaba un poco de aire.

—Saldré un momento, iré a tomar aire —le dije, provocando que mi novio se volteara y asintiera con la cabeza. Se acercó a mis labios y me besó suavemente antes de liberarme y dejar que me escabullera hacia la azotea del departamento.

Me dejé caer contra el barandal, mientras le echaba un vistazo a la cantidad de metros que había entre el departamento hasta la planta más baja. Ya estaba acostumbrado a cenar de cuando en cuando en casa de Silver. Jason, Nick y los demás eran sus compañeros desde antes que yo apareciese en su vida, eran sus amigos. Jamás me había sentido incómodo en estas situaciones, porque los conocía y ellos al menos intentaban ser agradables conmigo. Silver incluso bromeaba con que yo había logrado que Nash fuese una persona más normal, y él sonreía y me observaba con una mirada orgullosa, dándole la razón con tan sólo una mirada.

—Hey —dijo desde el umbral del ventanal. Expulsé el humo de mi cigarrillo y alcé la mirada hacia él.

—Hey —le respondí de la misma manera, también sonriéndole. Nash hundió sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones y salió a la azotea, caminando con modorra hasta colocarse junto a mí, haciendo exactamente lo mismo de mirar hacia abajo, con un codo apoyado en el barandal.

—Tú no fumas —dijo, extendiendo sus labios en una sonrisa. Señaló el cigarrillo que yo sostenía entre mis dedos mayor e índice.

—¿Y eso qué? —me excusé, dedicándole una calada al cigarrillo. Nash se adelantó hacia mí y lo tomó desde mis dedos, llevándoselo a los labios, dedicándole una profunda calada. Alcé una ceja.

Nash me rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos y me adhirió violentamente a su cuerpo, haciéndome jadear. En ese preciso instante, se adelantó hacia mis labios y liberó suavemente el humo contra mi boca. Se mantuvo de esa manera, hasta que el humo se disipó en mi boca y sus labios buscaron suavemente los míos con besos en mi superior.

—¿Por qué utilizas tus labios para persuadirme? —pregunté casi en un quejido. Mi novio sonrió y me rodeó la cintura con firmeza, mirándome desde arriba, cuidando de no quemarme con el cigarrillo—. Sabes que no puedo contra tu boca.

—Me pareció un poco extraño que te hayas perdido la conversación y de repente vinieses aquí tú solo —explicó. Alzó su mano y observó fijamente el cigarrillo—. Y a fumar incluso.

—Puedo estar dos minutos sin ti, en serio —bromeé, alzando una ceja. Él rodó los ojos y yo alcé mis brazos para poder rodearle los hombros. Sonreí—. Sólo me he perdido en la conversación porque estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gusta tu boca y cómo repercute eso en mí.

—Mi… boca, eh —comentó Nash, frunciendo el ceño. Yo me reí suavemente, porque había sido la reacción más divertida de todo el planeta. Me adelanté para plantarle un beso rápido en los labios—. Entonces ¿te has perdido en las nubes por mi… boca? Interesante.

—Es más que eso —respondí yo, bajando la mirada. Me mordí el labio y sentí que mis mejillas ardían—. A mí me encanta tu boca. Me encantas tú y todo lo que tenemos juntos pero… pero tu boca, por favor.

—Akashi, por Dios —se rió Nash, depositando un sonoro beso en mi frente. Alcé la mirada—. Sabes que mi boca te pertenece. No entiendo por qué me lo dices así. Eres un mocoso cuando se trata de esto. Esto lo aprendes de las novias de mis amigos, ¿verdad? No deberías hablar demasiado con ellas.

—Cierra la boca —sonreí tímido, empujándolo suavemente. Nash me sonrió con orgullo y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios. La forma en que sus labios rodearon el filtro y lo succionaron levemente… y todo comenzaba de nuevo. Desvié la mirada gracias a una fuerza superior de mi voluntad, mordiéndome el labio—. No puedo. No puedo mirarte y no pensar en lo mucho que me gusta tu boca.

—¿Y por qué no puedes pensar en eso? —alzó una ceja, expulsando el humo por sus fosas nasales—. Después de todo, soy el hombre con el que decidiste enrollarte y luego del cual te enamoraste. O quedaría mejor decir que soy tu futuro marido y padre de nuestros hijos.

—Eres ridículo —rodé los ojos. Nash se rió.

—Hey, ambas son la verdad —dijo, pero lo pensó y rápidamente se corrigió, frunciendo el ceño—. Bueno, creo que… marido de una manera simbólica, y niños… Sei, mira en lo que estamos pensando. Es mucho mejor decir que soy el hombre con el que te enrollaste y luego te enamoraste.

—Me gustaría que fueses mi marido y tener niños de todos modos —repuse sonrojado—. Pero siempre y cuando no me alejen del capricho que tengo con tu boca.

—Ahora me apetece embarazarte —se burló Nash, y no pudo contener una carcajada. Se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios, extendiéndomelo a mí, para así volver a hundir sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones—. No dudes que quisiera intentarlo hasta que pudiese lograrlo, pero eso no me impide nada, ¿sabes? No me importa que seas un hombre, realmente me gustaría tener una familia contigo. De todos modos, no me alejaría del lujo de tenerte sólo para mí por un niño. Eres mío.

—Oh, papá se ha puesto posesivo —bromeé yo, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, acercándolo a mí. Le sonreí—. Si algún día lo queremos, lo tendremos. Por el momento, me gusta así.

—Anda, bésame —sonrió él.

Me adelanté hacia sus labios y lo besé con suavidad, deleitándome, porque realmente amaba su boca. Amaba sentir sus labios humedecerlos a besos, volviéndolos todavía más irresistibles. Y es que no podía, simplemente no podía resistirme a la idea de su boca haciendo cualquier clase de acción. En cuanto nos separamos, tomé la mano de mi novio, entrelazando nuestros dedos, y de esa manera nos adentramos al apartamento nuevamente. Caminamos hacia la mesa con la cena ya preparada, con todos esperándonos para comenzar. Antes de poder tomar asiento, Jason fue el primero en abrir la boca.

—¿Ha dicho que sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, mirando a Nash.

Todos fruncimos el ceño y miramos a Nash, quien se había dado una palmada en la frente y maldecía en voz baja. Miré a Jason sin comprender, quien se había encogido de hombros.

—¿Decir que sí a qué? —pregunté dudoso, girándome hacia Nash. Él soltó un suspiro, alzando la mirada para enfrentarme. Apretó los labios—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Pretendía decírtelo cuando estuviésemos completamente a solas, pero Silver es de los que siempre arruinan las sorpresas —explicó, provocando que Jason se encogiera aún más de hombros, como si su cabeza fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Nash bajó la mirada—. Lo de ser tu futuro marido, Akashi, en parte… bueno, en parte hablaba en serio… porque…

—Hey, yo puedo solucionar esto —gritó Jason, interrumpiendo. Nash soltó un suspiro y Jason se colocó de pie, corriendo hacia nuestra posición. Mi novio se mordió el labio, sintiéndose completamente apenado. Yo no sabía qué demonios estaba sucediendo—. Mira, enano. Lo que sucede es que mi mejor amigo no sabe cómo decirte si quieres ser su… oh, ya sabes. Y bueno, la sortija y esas cosas.

Me quedé de a cuadros. Nash me miró con una sonrisa apenada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

—Yo no creo en las uniones matrimoniales y toda esa mierda, tampoco quisiera entrar a una iglesia o utilizar un estúpido esmoquin, pero para mí es más que suficiente que me aceptaras hasta el final, como ha sido durante todo este tiempo, Akashi —intentó explicarse. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco. Apostaba a que su rostro estaba realmente cálido.

Durante largos segundos, intenté procesar la información. Porque de pasar a estar en las nubes y completamente enamorado de la boca de Nash, pasaba a aceptar entre convertirme en su pareja oficial y afirmar mucho más la relación que llevábamos. Porque dejaba de ser informalmente mi _novio_ para convertirse en mi _esposo_ y eso sonaba completamente absurdo, pero lo pensaba y era asombroso. Sí, era asombroso y me sentía incapaz de decir que no.

—Sí —dije de repente, rompiendo aquel silencio que se había formado en la sala. Nash alzó la mirada hacia mí. Sonreí feliz—. Sí acepto. Quiero que seas mi futuro marido y yo ser el tuyo y todas esas cosas.

Él soltó una carcajada, y después otra más. Miró hacia todos lados y luego me rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, apretándome en un fuerte abrazo. Los demás chicos aplaudieron y vitorearon a coro, porque por Dios, ¡acababa de decir que sí! Estábamos… ¡estábamos casados simbólicamente!

Cuando se alejó de mí, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, sacando de uno una bonita alianza de plata. Alcé mi mano izquierda y se la ofrecí, permitiendo que él deslizara la sortija por mi dedo anular. Le robé un beso antes de que él tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo. Todos volvieron a aplaudir y a vitorear.

—Maldito, hasta que has podido hacerlo —sonrió Jason, palmeando la espalda de Nash, mientras los demás pedían que extendiese mi mano con curiosidad para que les mostrara la sortija—. Gracias al que arruinó todo el plan, ¿no?

—Claro que sí —respondí con una sonrisa. Sabía que no tenía que ser demasiado _cariñoso_ con él, así que me detuve frente a él y extendí una de mis manos para estrechar la suya. Jason alzó una ceja y tiró de mí para abrazarme.

—También puedo ser un marica, enano —habló contra mi hombro, robándome una sonrisa débil. Lo abracé de vuelta y sonreí—. Sí, sí, felicidades. Pero por favor, ¡ahora muero de hambre! —gritó. Todos estallamos en risas.

Cuando Jason se alejó de mí, sentí que otros brazos me rodeaban la cintura desde mis espaldas.

—Te quiero, admirador no secreto de mi boca —susurró Nash en mi oído, depositando un suave beso en mi nuca antes de alejarse de mí. Caminó hasta la mesa, tomando asiento junto a Jason.

Caminé y tomé asiento junto a él, sintiéndome completamente feliz de tener al mejor esposo del mundo. O futuro esposo. Daba igual.

Nash era mío y ahora mucho más.

 

 


End file.
